


Cuddling, Matching, Kittens

by Kelady



Series: Three Random Words [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Breakfast Club References, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Loki, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Tony Stark, Kittens, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki is a Good Bro, Panic Attacks, Poor Loki, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three word Prompt </p>
<p>Cuddling. Matching. Kittens.</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>Loki bucky and Tony are best friends they do everything together. They cuddle, they we're matching outfits, they even sleep in the same bed. But the others just don't understand there relationship. Until they talk about it after someone has a panic attack and can only be calmed by the other two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling, Matching, Kittens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indievers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indievers/gifts).



> This is from and for indievers  
> The full prompt was  
> Ooh, I want more of these three. Cuddling, Matching, Kittens. So, essentially Tony, Bucky, and Loki are besties. The team doesn't seem to get their relationship, but hold their tongues to an extent given that they don't have to pay for rent, food, or utilities thanks to Tony's generous nature. This, however, doesn't entirely quell their curiosity. The boys are often seen cuddling, hugging, and snuggling up to each other for comfort in the wake of bad days, nightmares, and the various memories that may plague them. More often than not, the boys are cuddling just because. They have their own dynamic and even have matching band tees and pajamas. Somewhere along the way, the boys even managed to adopt kittens without the team taking notice for an embarrassingly long amount of time. The team's questions get answered when one of the boys suffers a freak out, the team tries to help to no avail, and only the other 2 besties are able to soothe him.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“Okay… so don’t hate me.” Tony says walking in the room backwards.

“What did you do?” Bucky asks

“Oh god, did you blow something up again?” Loki asks

“Um, no.” Tony turns around and has two kittens in his arm. Loki and Bucky looking at him shocked “They were at the animal shelter and no one was adopting them. I swear I just went into donate money but then she just looked so sad. The lady said no one wanted this one, because she only has 3 legs and they wanted to keep them together because of its disability. I just thought we could maybe use a therapy animal I mean I know they’re usually dogs-“

“Tony.” Bucky cuts him off smiling “I can’t speak for Loki, but I for one, love cats. And it’s so adorable. And yes we can keep them… I mean if Loki’s cool with it?” Tony and Bucky look over to Loki with puppy dog eyes

“What? You think I’m going to say no?” Loki laughs “Yeah, we can keep them.”

“Yay! The one with three legs Buttercup and the other is Daisy.”

“Aw.” Loki and Bucky say at the same time. Bucky grabs Buttercup while Loki grabs daisy.

“Do you have stuff to take care of them?” Bucky asks petting Buttercup

“Yeah… I made a pit stop. It’s in the car.” Tony says and they grin.

 

~

 

 

“I don’t get their relationship.” Clint mumbles as Tony Loki and Bucky leave for the night.

“I don’t either.” Steve says with a shrug “but it’s not like we can say anything. He pays for everything. They can do what they want.”

“You think they’re dating?” Clint asks ignoring Steve’s comment. “They cuddle like they’re dating.”

“No.” Bruce says looking over “Tony tried to explain it to me. He talks so fast I didn’t really grasp everything. But they’re just really good friends. They get each other.”

“How can anyone be friends with Loki?” Clint asks “No offense Thor.”

“I do not get their relationship either. But it keeps Loki out of trouble, so I am very pleased with it.” Thor nods

“What about you Tash? Got anything to add?” Clint asks

“I think… I think on some level they can relate to each other. There must have been one moment when everything just felt right and then boom. The most epic friendship. I may not understand it, but it’s nice that they have each other. They need it more so then most.” Natasha says thoughtfully

“I still don’t get it.” Clint mumbles and the others shrug

 

~

“Ohh is it movie night?” Tony asks coming up from his lab.

“Yeah, we were just about to call.” Steve says as Tony lays down on the couch on top of Loki and Bucky using Bucky as a pillow.

“Hi snuggle muffin.” Tony grins looking up

“Hi cupcake.” Bucky grins

“What about me?” Loki asks as the others watch intrigued

“Aw is somebody jealous?” Tony laughs “Hi Princess.”

“Princess?” Loki asks

“Bucky?” Tony looks up

“Yeah, I’d have to agree on princess.” Tony snorts

“See. But you’re also a snuggly muffin too. So, take that as a win.”

“I don’t get it.” Clint mumbles

“So what movie?” Bucky asks looking up noticing everyone is staring.

“Star wars!” Tony shouts.

“We’ve seen that like 10 times.” Natasha points out.

“Star trek!”

“No.” Clint sighs

“Doctor who?”

“That’s a tv show.”

“So? X-files. The movie.”

“No.” Clint say and tony groans

“Fine. What do you want to watch?” Tony asks

“Hunger games.”

“Of course you want to watch that. Katniss is your spirit animal. Next.”                                                                                           

“Bucky, Loki any suggestions?”

“The Breakfast Club?” Bucky suggests

“Yes!” Tony shouts “I will not take no for an answer. JARVIS, Play!” The lights dim as it plays.

“Dear Mr. Vernon, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you’re crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us- in the simplest term, the most convenient definitions. But what we should out is that each one of us is a brain. And an Athlete. And a basket case. A princess and a criminal. Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, The Breakfast Club.” Tony quotes throwing a fist in the air as he snuggles in-between Loki and Bucky

“You know the whole quote?” Clint asks

“You don’t?” Tony looks at him

“I’m sleepy.” Bucky mumbles

“Well then lets get you to bed.” Tony goes to stand up but loki and Bucky hold him down.

“We can’t go to bed if we don’t get up.” Tony points out. “Are we doing sleep over?” Tony asks and Bucky and Loki nod. “Yay!” Tony calls

“You act as though we don’t already share a bed.” Loki mumbles as the Avengers watch

“Yeah, but this different.” Tony points out. “Are you guys staying?” Tony asks and they shrug “You know.” Tony says standing realizing something “I actually think I’d rather be in my own room.” Tony pulls away from the two of them.

“Tony?” Bucky asks

“Oh. Yeah. We should probably head up.” Loki says nudging Bucky giving him a look.

“Oh, yeah. My back will kill me if I sleep on the couch. Come on.” Bucky says standing “Plus we shouldn’t leave Buttercup and Daisy alone.” Bucky points out.

“True.” Loki agrees Tony nods as they head to their floor.

“What was that about?” Steve asks once they’re gone.

“I dunno. But we should head to bed too.” Bruce says standing.

“Yeah.” They head to their separate floor.

 

“Hey Tony.” Steve calls as tony comes up from the lab.

“Hey. Are we having dinner?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” Tony takes a seat

“So we were just talking.” Clint says

“Debating.” Natasha fills in

“Which one of us is more badass?” Clint asks

“Me.” Tony smirks

“You’re not in the running.” Clint smiles “It’s me or Nat.”

“Nat.” Tony says and Nat fist pumps.

“No!” Clint stomps “I jump off buildings!”

“I used one of the Chitauri ships to get to Loki! That’s way more…” The rest fades to background noise in Tony’s head.

Images of the battle of New York come into his mind. The Chitauri realm, the blood, the death. Tony tries to gasp for breath but can’t seem to catch it. _No. T_ he others turn at the gasp and see Tony pale trying to catch his breath.

“Tony?” Steve calls but Tony can’t hear.

“Tony are you alright?” Bruce puts a hand on his shoulder but Tony flinches back

“I think he’s having a panic attack.”

“Okay, Tony. I’m gonna take your hand.” Steve says calmly “And I’m gonna rest on my chest and you’re gonna match my breathing. Okay?” Steve reaches for his hand but Tony falls backwards off the chair his breath getting shorter

“oh my god.” Natasha whispers

“What do we do?” Clint asks panicked “How do you deal with these?”

“Calm down.” Steve says softly “Okay Tony. I’m gonna try this again.” Tony shakes his head pulling back.

“Okay, JARVIS call Bucky and Loki.” Bruce says “They can help him.”

Not 30 seconds later Bucky and Loki are running up the stairs

“What triggered it?” Bucky asks running to Tony Loki to the kitchen

“We were uh talking about who was more badass. Me or Nat. The battle of New York came up.”

“Idiots.” Loki mumbles

“Hey Tony. It’s Bucky.” Bucky kneels next to Tony. Tony reaches out blindly with his hands and Bucky catches them. “Hey good, you’re doing good.”

“Here.” Loki says putting the glass of OJ down but out of reach. He grabs Tony’s other hand

“Okay, so Tony. Do you remember the first time we met?” Bucky asks and Tony nods quickly

“Yeah.” Tony says out of breath “I punched you in the face.”

“Yeah, I punched you first.” Bucky says laughing

“I was being an asshole.” Tony manages to get out.

“Oh yeah… you we’re lecturing me.”

“I do that.” Tony wheezes

“Yeah, you were telling me I was a terrible friend for not coming to Steve as soon as I remembered who he was.”

“Yeah.” Tony nods “I didn’t get it.” Tony whispers “You punched me. And punched you.”

“Yeah. You remember what happened after?” Bucky asks

“Yeah, we talked. For like, for like an hour. And you, you explained to me why you couldn’t come home.”

“Yeah. And I apologized..”

“Mhmm. And so did I.”

“Yeah… yeah.” Tony nods quickly

“Okay, so now we know that story I want you to tell me your favorite memory.”

“Before or after you and Loki?”

“Before.” Loki says calmly

“Okay… this is gonna sound crazy. I never actually told anyone this before.” Tony says taking a deep breath. “I was in Afghanistan and I with Yinsen. And we were playing backgammon. And he was telling me about his family. And it wasn’t even anything special. It was just two people in a crappy situation talking about their family. I told him. I told him the truth, about Howard. First person I told.” Tony looks up “And we just talked. We talked for hours. Until we had to work again. But even then, we continued talking as we worked. He told me. Don’t waste your life Stark, don’t waste. His last words we’re telling me to be _good_. So I was so I did. In honor of him all of it. Was for him.” Tony looks up and Bucky smiling.

“Good, just breathe.” Loki says as Tony nods taking a few deep breaths.

“Oh god.” Tony whispers

“Hey it’s okay.” Bucky smiles “You did good.”

“Yeah…” Tony grabs the orange juice with his shaking hands and takes few sips. “Thanks.” Bucky and Loki give him a look “I know I don’t have to say it, but I am thankful you were here.”

“We’re always here.” Loki smiles.

“Can we back up?” Steve says softly “What happened?”

Loki and Bucky look to Tony who shrugs

“Well… Tony has PTSD from the battle of New York.” Bucky says softly

“Then how is he friends with you?” Clint asks Loki.

“Hey!” Bucky yells “You don’t get to say shit. We’re not the ones who sent him into a PTSD panic attack.”

“Sorry…” Clint mumbles lamely.

“How did you know what to do?” Steve asks

“There was a learning curve. But see the thing is with Tony is you can’t just breathe with him. You have to get his mind off it. When Tony has a panic attack it’s because his mind gets stuck on that one thing. It’s in repeat in his head. So what you have to do with Tony is help him think of something else. Anything else. But you have to do it together first. Get him talking. Then once that story or subject is done you have to make him think of something on his own. Like his favorite memory. It could be anything, but he has to do it on his own and you need to give him space. The only thing you’re allowed to hold is his hands.”

“Loki is different.” Tony continues “Loki likes to be touched. To be held. He can’t get through a panic attack without comfort. Me and Bucky latch on to him, let him know he’s loved. You know, everyone but us pretty much hates him. He needs to be reminded that he has people that care about him. That he’s not alone. So we hold him, breath with him and tell him that we’re here for him.”

“And Bucky.” Loki says with a smile. “He’s kind of a mix or the two. We have to distract him but he likes to be held also. Bucky is the hardest to calm down. Because sometimes in his flash backs… well… I don’t think I should tell you, it’s up to him. But it’s a little tougher. We get through it though.”

“I didn’t know you had panic attacks, brother.” Thor says

“I uh.”

“None of you know him.” Tony says quietly “You don’t know what he’s been through. What he’s actually like.” Tony says louder “He’s actually really great. Yeah, he messed up with the battle of New York. We’ve all made mistakes. Maybe yeah it was a little worse. But you never asked him why he did it, did you? No. He… he lashed out. And how many times have I done that? No it might not have been ‘let me take over the world’ but… he’s a person too. He makes mistakes. He feels terrible about what he did. And you guys hating him and giving him looks of disgust every time you see him doesn’t’ help. He gets that enough from the outside world. But in his own home? You guys are so mean to him. Bucky assassinated how many people? I’m the ‘merchant of death’ but yet we can be your friends and he can’t? What about you Nat? How many people have you killed? Bruce?” Tony asks with a slight frown “Sorry.” He mumbles but Bruce shrugs “But do you really get to judge? What about you Thor? That town you leveled? How many people _died_? I know Bruce you can’t really control it, and Natasha that’s what you were trained to do. and Bruce the hulk was an accident, But we all have blood on our hands. Yes some more than most. But he made a mistake like we all have. He’s changed just as you Natasha or Bruce or me or Bucky. And you hating him for it, is really hard on him.” Tony finishes with a look. Tony looks over at the Avengers who looked shocked at the speech. Tony looks to Bucky who is grinning and Loki who has tears in his eyes. “Are you okay?” Tony asks softly and Loki nods

“Thank you.”

“I’m just telling the truth.” Tony smiles

“I uh… I am sorry, Loki.” Thor says sadly “For the way I have acted and for what I have said. I was being ignorant and I apologize.” Loki nods.

“Yeah… mean… I guess. I never thought about it like that before. I uh… am sorry.” Steve say rubbing the back of his neck.

“Me too.” Natasha says

“And me.” Clint adds

“Same.” Bruce says too

“Thank you.” Loki says smiling. Clint looks over in the corner.

“Uh… guys. I don’t want to alarm you, but there is a kitten walking around over there.”

Tony Bucky and Loki look over.

“How’d she get up here?” Tony asks

“Well, if daisy is here, Buttercup isn’t far behind.” Loki walks over and grabs daisy and true to his word Buttercup makes her way up from the stairs. Tony picks her up.

“Umm… what?” Clint asks

“Hmm?” Tony asks

“They have names?”

“Of course they have names, every pet has a name.”

“You have cats?” Steve asks shocked.

“Yeah.” Tony frowns looking up at the teams shocked face. “Okay, we’ve had them for month, how did you not know?”

“Oh, that’s who you’re talking about when you say Buttercup and daisy.” Clint says realizing.

“Who did you think we were talking about?” Bucky asks amused

“I dunno. Didn’t care that much.”

“Wait.” Natasha says looking at them. “You guys are where matching outfits.” Natasha says with a laugh and sure enough Bucky is wearing a shirt with ‘thing 1’ on it. Loki is wearing on with ‘thing 2’ and Tony is wearing a shirt with ‘thing 3’.

“Why is Bucky thing 1?” Clint asks

“Cause he’s the hottest.” Tony says with a grin.

“And Loki is the second-“

“No.” The three cut them off.

“Okay then why is Loki thing 2?” Natasha asks

“Because he likes to sleep in the middle.” Bucky says laughing

“And you’re thing 3…?”

“Because I have a treasure chest.” Tony smiles and the others frown. “You’ve never heard that?”

“Heard what?”

“First is the worst, second is the best, third is the one with the treasure chest.” Tony, Bucky and Loki sing in a child like voice.

“I thought it was hairy chest.” Bruce mumbles

“I’ve heard it both ways, but that doesn’t really apply.” Tony shrugs.

“Ah, because your rich.” Clint says

“Nothing gets by you.” Tony says with a smirk

“I would totally think you’d be all over number one because you think you’re the hottest, Tony.” Clint says

“Nah, Bucky is gorgeous I mean, even I can tell that. Yeah, I’m smoking hot. But I mean he’s fucking sexy as fuck. And I can totally say that platonically.” Tony shrugs.

“Yeah, I have to agree with that.” Loki nods

“So… you guys don’t all have major crushes on each other? Because I mean, if I slept in the same bed and was that close with someone I’d probably develop feelings. None of you have that?” Clint asks curious

“Not really.” Tony says shrugging. “I mean, we talked about it. We all agreed that friends is what we want out of our relationship.”

“Yeah. I mean, I’m not really that gay.” Loki says with a shrug. “I mean I could, but… I’m really not like Tony and Bucky.”

“Yeah, just friends. We like it the way it is.” Bucky smiles. Making the Avengers nod

“Yeah… and there maybe someone-“ Tony starts

“Who?” Bucky demands

“What’s his name?” Loki asks and Tony just laughs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always feel free to give me a prompt. I have some to do, but i'll get it done.


End file.
